


Capsicum

by hemustbeprettylo_ki



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Degradation, Dom Pitch Black (Gaurdians of Childhood), Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Get Jack Frost A Boyfriend 2020, Get Pitch Black A Boyfriend 2020, Grinding, Implied biting, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Kinda, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pitch Black Is Bad At Feelings, Pitch Black's Thighs, Pitch calls Jack puppy, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Sad Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Sub Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Ten Years Later, but hes getting better, but its mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemustbeprettylo_ki/pseuds/hemustbeprettylo_ki
Summary: While reminiscing about his and Pitch's illicit relationship, Jack stumbles across the realisation that he does not have a home. Pitch quickly rectifies this.~aka: an excuse for harri to write alpha/alpha blackfrost
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 7
Kudos: 238





	Capsicum

**Author's Note:**

> hope you are all doing well during this trying time ~ as you can see I cope by writing sad smut
> 
> comments and kudos sustain me and make me feel like im not the only one horny for pitch black - this is my first time writing for this fandom so please me kind to me, im fragile
> 
> hope you guys enjoy! stay safe!

It was the thrill of it that made Jack come back, time and time again, back into the warm embrace of a man who was once his enemy. It was the rush of their illicit relationship. The careful hiding of bruises and bite-marks that intoxicated Jack, held him in a heavy thrall and dragged him back into Pitch's open arms. It was Pitch's dark scent, the rich peppery tones of pure _Alpha,_ that made Jack go weak at the knees like no Omega or Beta ever could. 

Jack knew it was wrong, not only was Pitch incredibly dangerous, but they were the same dynamic, both of them Alphas. Their relationship defied the very callings of their nature, it was a wrong, sinful perversion of what the gods intended. But by the stars, it felt so right.

It was a shock for Jack and the other Guardians when he Presented. The small and lithe Jack Frost was supposedly an Alpha, meant for fighting and protecting and _breeding._ Jack often shuddered at the thought of impregnating some supernatural Omega, he couldn't stomach it. Not after being pinned down and thoroughly debouched by the very Alpha the Guardians had sought to defeat not ten years earlier.

Jack was somewhat terrified that the marks Pitch left with his sharp teeth would be seen by his fellow Guardians. The bites were purple and raised, beads of blue blood welling up when Pitch released his throat, rumbling in satisfaction at marking what was his. But the arousal that rushed through Jack when he saw the marks on his skin vastly outweighed his fear. All it took was a bite to the nape of his neck, and Jack was gone, lost in a sea of white noise and sobbing, clawing at the silk sheets on Pitch's bed, begging for more, desperate for anything Pitch could give him. Jack was greedy like that.

The care Pitch lavished upon Jack after their trysts almost beat the mind-blowing sex. It honestly amazed Jack at how fast Pitch could go from the pinnacle of Alpha aggression, a brutal, snarling beast with jack-hammering hips and vicious bites, to a soft-spoken man, gently wiping down Jack, clearing away the drool and tears from Jack's flushed face and the sweat and other fluids from his legs and torso. Gentle fingers would probe at the raised rim of Jack's entrance, coaxing out Pitch's release and soothing the abused walls while Jack shuddered in the painful ecstasy of overstimulation, missing the painful stretch of Pitch's knot. 

Jack would then be held against a solid, warm body, larger and more muscled than his own, his face tucked into Pitch's scent glands. The man's long fingers would card through Jack's white hair, hushing his hiccups and murmuring praises in a low voice, slowly bringing Jack back from the shattered entity he had become under Pitch's carefully deliberate hand. That was the reason Jack came back, the way that Pitch took him apart so brutally but pieced him back together so gently was addictive. Jack was shamelessly hooked. 

It was odd when he thought about it, how although he was an Alpha, he didn't conform to any of the standards set out for him. Pitch, on the other hand, was the embodiment of what Jack thought made a good Alpha. Pitch was strong, he was composed and elegant in his words, self-assured in his actions, protective of what was his, and incredibly determined. Yes, his determination was often fixed on world domination, but now his unnerving focus, and those piercing gold eyes, seemed permanently set on Jack and his pleasure. 

In Jack's opinion, he himself had none of those qualities, yes he was protective, his quick defence of Jamie and his friends over a decade ago said that, but he was flighty. His attention waned and waxed like the moon. Jack tripped and stumbled over his words, and would rather tumble around with the Wind than he would sit at a table and organise patrols to 'protect his territory'. That made Jack scoff. What territory? 

Bunny had his Warren, Sandy had his paradise island in the sky, North had well, the North Pole, and Tooth had her entire palace. Even Pitch had his labyrinth of tunnels and caves, but Jack, Jack didn't have anywhere. 

With that thought, Jack found himself deflating, curling in on himself like a balloon, discarded by a child. He clutched his staff, curling a hand protectively over the black cracked line where Pitch had so cruelly broken it, all those years ago during their intense fight.

Sometimes Jack would go back to the place in Antarctica, where the plume of black sand and ice still stood, like a statue commemorating a darker time. Now though, it brought a curl of heat in Jack's gut, the sight of his and Pitch's magic intertwined as one sent a bolt of arousal straight to his groin. It was odd, a barren wasteland like Antarctica was the closest Jack felt he could get to home. Pitch's lair was also a home of sorts, at least for the length of their activities but Jack couldn't help but feel like an intruder after the aftercare had ended and he was stable once more. 

"I'd stop that train of thought right now, whatever it is." Jack squawked at the sudden smooth voice beside his ear. He flailed wildly, and tipped sideways out of the tree he was perched in. Caught in strong arms before he could call the Wind to his aid. 

An amused Pitch smiled indulgently as he set an indignant Jack back onto his feet. 

"Jesus, Pitch, you could've warned me." The smaller Alpha grumbled, brushing off snow from his blue hoodie, shooting Pitch an insincere scowl, secretly glad that Pitch had come to him. The Boogeyman just grinned, a smile composed of all his sharp teeth, Jack's face flared with heat, fucking Pitch knew he was weak for his smiles and those _teeth_. Jack had to force back the phantom sensation of Pitch's sharp canines digging into his neck.

"Oh please, don't pretend like you aren't glad to see me." Pitch hummed, blinking languidly as he tasted the emotions swirling around Jack, something feral glinting in his yellow eyes. The small spirit sighed heavily, leaning on his staff. He knew Pitch's empathic abilities would have picked up his melancholy and Pavlovian arousal at the sight of the Nightmare King. 

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while," Jack commented, kicking up the snow on the ground with a skinny foot, feigning nonchalance. 

Pitch grinned lecherously, "Would you like to come to the lair?" He huffed in amusement as Jack's eyes bulged. The small spirit whipped his head away, focusing on the snow-covered ground, not daring to meet Pitch's gold eyes lest he read Jack's desire.

Jack gulped, ice began to spiral on his cheeks over the blue flush that bloomed uninvited.

"Like, right now," Jack asked softly, staring at Pitch with eyes that appeared far too vulnerable.

The taller Alpha pressed in closer, staring down at Jack with wolfish intensity. "Yes, right now, darling." Pitch cradled Jack's cheek in an elegant hand, brushing away crystals of ice that had formed on his skin. Jack shivered at his scorching touch, leeching off the warmth that seeped into his skin.

Pitch's stature and the way he curled his other arm around Jack's waist, holding him close like he was something precious, caused butterflies to bubble in Jack's belly. His stomach swooped, and Jack attempted to swallow dryly with an audible click. 

"Okay," Jack said, heaving a shuddering breath. Pitch just hummed, crowding Jack backwards until the winter spirit jolted at the sudden presence of the tree trunk behind him. Jack fought to stay standing, his legs threatening to collapse from underneath him as the taller Alpha settled between Jack's reflexively spread legs.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more specific," Pitch's hands seized Jack's hips in a vice-like grip, squeezing tightly. Jack moaned quietly at the thought of bruises in the shape of Pitch's fingertips pressed into his skin. "Come on darling," Pitch muttered, dipping down to press his soft lips to the underside of Jack's sharp jawline, gently nipping along the stretch of pale skin. A grin spread across his handsome face as Jack's hips jerked up, desperate for friction.

"Please Alpha, I wanna," Jack cut himself off with a whine, his head falling back against the tree trunk with a _thud._ Pitch just chuckled softly, worrying his sharp teeth against the sensitive skin of Jack's scent glands. Pitch's hands pulled Jack closer to his body, shifting a firm thigh between the apex of Jack's thighs. The taller Alpha watched in amusement as Jack instantly began to thrust against him. 

"Jack," Pitch growled warningly, satisfaction flooding his body as Jack bared his throat submissively, no doubt against the protesting cries of the younger's dominant instincts. 

Pitch had dominated Alphas before Jack, but none could match with the beauty of Jack's submission to the pleasure Pitch provided. Embarrassingly, Pitch was just as enamoured with Jack as the young sprite was with Pitch, though he'd never admitted it out loud.

"Sorry, 'm' sorry." Jack whimpered, desperately trying to stop the involuntary jerking of his hips, tears formed in his crystal blue eyes and more frost patterns spiralled delicately over his flushed blue cheeks. Pitch couldn't help but coo, drawing the much smaller supernatural closer. Smiling fondly as Jack nosed his way to Pitch's scent gland, drinking in grateful lungfuls of Pitch's heady scent of dark spices. 

"Oh my poor boy, Alpha's so mean. Puppy can't help that he's a dirty little slut willing to hump anything that moves." A strangled groan escaped Jack's mouth as his entire frame shook in Pitch's grasp. Jack's hip movements became more frantic, high pitched whines spilt from his mouth, begging Pitch to touch him. 

"No puppy," Pitch scolded, one hand smacking down against Jack's shapely ass. The boy yelped, jolting forwards, his rhythm disturbed momentarily before he began to grind against Pitch's thigh again. "You're going to come like this, just from rubbing yourself against my thigh like a pathetic bitch in heat. Because that's what you are, aren't you? Alpha's slutty little puppy." Pitch's hands squeezed Jack's hip, beginning to guide his movements. The Nightmare King tensed his thigh muscles sporadically. Enjoying the shuddering gasps pulled from Jack's gaping mouth, a line of drool smeared on his chin. The poor boy was unable to respond, he just nodded hurriedly, panting into the crook of Pitch's neck. High-pitched mewls escaping from the back of his throat.

"Are you close baby?" Pitch asked, carding one hand through Jack's unruly locks, grinning fondly at the small Alpha in his arms.

"Y-yeah," Jack choked out between desperate whines for more. Absently, Jack registered faint feelings of embarrassment at being so close to orgasm from so little, but with Pitch, Jack seemed to lose all his inhibitions, content to just focus on the white-hot jolts of pleasure racing through his body.

"Good boy, that's it. Come on pretty puppy, cum for Alpha," Pitch growled in Jack's ear, pulling Jack's hip against his solid thigh. Jack's body seized, his arms spasmed where they gripped Pitch's shoulders. 

" _Alpha_ ," The sprite wailed, collapsing into Pitch's strong arms, hips twitching.

Jack whined as spurts of cum decorated the inside of his pants. He sobbed weakly, gripping Pitch's black robes in a tight fist, heaving in deep lungfuls of air. Jack desperately pressed his hips further into Pitch's thigh, his neglected, inflated knot aching.

"Oh," Pitch crooned, "Oh Jack, that was so pretty, my sweet, pretty little Alpha." Pitch's warm hands cupped Jack's face, the taller Alpha licking at Jack's scent glands, marking the smaller spirit with Pitch's dark pepper scent. Pitch was momentarily floored at the dazed trust in Jack's blue eyes, the delicate blue flush on his soft cheeks. _Gods,_ Pitch thought, staring in wonder at Jack, _he's so beautiful._

"Yours," Jack croaked, practically trying to mould himself into Pitch's front. Pitch huffed out a laugh, drawing Jack as close as he possibly could.

"Yes," Pitch agreed, stroking through Jack's white hair, damp with sweat, "All mine, sweet thing."

"Mine too," Jack hummed in satisfaction, purring as Pitch lifted him into his arms and swept them away in a whirl of shadow.

Later, when Jack was tucked into Pitch's bed, cleaned of sweat and semen, and clothed in an oversized sweater saturated in Pitch's peppery scent, Pitch cuddled the smaller Alpha close, whispering in the sprite's ear. "You always have a home here, Jack. Always."

Jack fell asleep with a grin on his face, his mind echoing Pitch's last words. _Home,_ Jack thought sleepily, _this is home._


End file.
